


深山大雾

by Ebony_Ivory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebony_Ivory/pseuds/Ebony_Ivory
Summary: [DMC]深山大雾[DV][微H]（Devil May Cry 3&1）花非花，雾非雾。





	深山大雾

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以此文，纪念失去联系的深山大雾。我很想她。
> 
> （2019.3.29 禁止转载）
> 
> （2019.10.29 春姐姐回来了！）

铃铛发出清脆的响声，酒保却没有抬头。

“要请您这位‘大忙人’出来可真不容易。”Enzo把草莓圣代往旁边推了推，站在门口的Dante才一脸不悦地走过去，几乎可以确定，眼前这杯东西再晚上来一秒，他已经打道回府了。

吧台上火漆封缄的精美信件。

“尊敬的Dante先生，冒昧地向您求助，近期，家中位于××山的旧宅频繁发生怪异事件，空无一人的室内电灯莫名亮起，桌椅移动位置，楼上传来可怖脚步声，因是父辈遗产，实在不忍拆毁重建，故希望您能前往一探究竟。”

“P.s.考虑到贵店事务繁忙，只需您留宿一晚即可。由于无人居住，周边人迹罕至，建议您自备干粮和水。”

“这剧情也太老套了吧？呵，‘自备干粮和水’还真是贴心。”Dante咬着勺子，漫不经心地说，“我不去。”捏信的指头就要松开，Enzo看着他，做了个翻面的手势。

“末尾附上委托费用$××××，非常感谢您的帮忙。”

“任性可以，但请先考虑下本期的账单，还有下个月的伙食费？”邮差说过，只要用这句话事情就基本稳了，Enzo嘴角带笑，表情信心十足。

“哼，你这口气跟谁学的？”吃掉最后一颗草莓，Dante抓起信纸塞进衣兜，头也不回地离开。

“要打包一份pizza吗！？”戏谑地朝他的背影喊了一句，打脸的啪啪声暂时抑制了Enzo对子弹的恐惧。

第二天，Dante醒来的非常早，这在平时是不可能的，胡乱地吃了早饭，穿戴整齐，骑上摩托出发，××山并不远，只是向深处走路有些崎岖，以前从未注意过那里还有人住，想必是个古董级老宅吧，闹鬼也算标配了，没什么可怕的，简单到乏味的任务。

行进十分困难，信上的地图过于简略，尽管一路上风景优美，空气清新，Dante还是略显烦躁，到达目的地时间已经是下午。

面前依势而建的三层独栋别墅，古朴考究，石墙外立面，原木屋架，错落有致的轮廓线，陡峭的屋顶，木瓦陈旧但完好，檐边有精巧装饰，紧闭的窗反照着树影，全立面门廊，由雕花的立柱支撑，屋后山林茂密葱茏，院落内也还算干净整齐。

Dante径直走上楼梯，大门没有锁，屋内陈设简单，几件必备的家具电器，指尖划过，一层薄薄的灰尘，看来有人定期打理。

“敢来深山老林搞卫生，还会怕鬼？”

目光落在餐厅，两把椅子并排放着，相框扣在桌面上，旁边一只孤零零的马克杯，白瓷外温柔的浅蓝底色，杯口却坠一朵暗红玫瑰花，仿佛里面的咖啡还冒着热气。

楼上楼下巡视个遍，毫无异常，普普通通的一栋房子，唯一值得注意的是这里几乎没有私人物品，干净的像个民宿。

日暮西沉，山里的夜晚来的很快，森林深处传出野兽的嚎叫，无聊地晃动着Rebellion发出叮叮声 ，实在是没劲，连能捶一下的点唱机都没有，只好早点休息，但擅自睡人家的床好像不太礼貌，将剑立在一边，Dante和衣躺在沙发上，昏暗的灯光催人入梦，只要待上一晚就可以了吧？

“还是应该打包一份pizza...”他喃喃自语道。

墙上的钟停了，也不知过了多久，楼上传来脚步声，木地板咯吱作响，寂静的夜里听得尤为真切。

拿起剑飞速冲上楼，一脚踹开主卧的门，巨大的响动划破了深山的静谧，惊飞了树上休憩的小鸟，但空荡荡的房间里并没有人，窗外的月光企图窥探这秘密，却被厚重的窗帘挡住，投不下任何的暗影。

Dante面露愠色，随后自嘲地笑笑，果然鬼故事都是骗小孩的，自己怎么可能相信这种无稽之谈，卧室的门缓缓关上，注意到的同时拔枪转身，一气呵成却还是慢了半拍，喊不出声，因为嘴已经被一双冰冷的唇堵住，ebony跌落在地板上，Dante愤怒地推搡着眼前看不清面目的东西，心里暗暗骂着，鬼也喜欢性骚扰吗？！，“放...唔....”只挤出几个字却让对方的舌头趁机入侵，就这样被动地深吻在一起。

与妩媚的金发女郎亲过嘴，也和某个冷淡的男人做过爱，难道今天要在荒山野岭跟鬼来上一发？实在太魔幻了...意识开了小差，力气也有所松懈，Dante被逼的后退了几步，腿撞在床边，身体不受控制的倾倒，双方却没有分开，他开始怀疑为了几个钱接受这样的任务是不是有失恶魔猎人的尊严，信上可没写该死的鬼还有猎艳的嗜好！

不停地交换着津液，纠缠得舌头都麻木了，对方才暂时放过Dante的嘴，转而进攻他敏感的耳朵，冰凉的吐息，战栗的毛孔，经受不住撩拨的身体逐渐放弃抵抗，“嗯...”衣带轻易地松开，手指的抚慰挑逗而有序，大概是长时间自闭的缘故，沉积许久的情欲竟然在这诡异的环境点燃了，热度从隐秘处四散开来，吮吻一路向下----喉结、锁骨，胸前挺立的两点、腹部...每个能让他颤抖的部位都把握的分毫不差，Dante忍不住一阵闷哼。

啊，不行，太丢人了，今天的事一定要对Trish保密，还有Enzo，那个大嘴巴，会宣扬得人尽皆知。

思绪飘得有些远，手指插入对方微硬的头发，触感敏锐的反馈使Dante打了个冷颤，"你给我住手！"理智终于占了一点上风，但还不及黑影解开他裤子的速度，硬挺的分身已经被含住...“噢...”湿滑口腔的包裹，灵巧的舌头绕着敏感的前端打转，饱胀的柱身和紧裹的肉球也细致地舔过，有节奏的深入浅出舒服的Dante几乎要呻吟起来。

“Fuck！...”

强烈的刺激引得魔力不安分的涌动，但即使魔形与人形交替显现，他仍然看不清眼前的状况，整个房间如同黑洞般吞噬了一切，手心的伤隐隐作痛，无法掌控的挫败感使他疯狂，粗暴地拉起对方翻身压住，没有挣扎，甚至任由闪着危险火花的Dante一点点的抚摸、确认...

“你到底想干什么？”黑影冷冷地问道。

 

雨落在Dante脸上，落在平静的湖面，落在玻璃窗发出噼啪声。

“‘我到底想干什么？’当然是想跟你做爱，不明白吗？没关系，我不介意先品尝你的身体...”满地散落的衣物，一对半魔展露出年轻美好的躯体，Dante将Vergil的手臂压制在头顶，俯身贪婪地舔舐着他裸露的肌肤，坦诚相见花了太多时间，Vergil半推半就的样子惹得Dante急躁不堪。

双子的卧室，在他的床上，沾染我的味道。

按捺不住升腾的欲望，Dante挺身进入了他紧窄的秘境，逐渐自愈的伤口使疼痛成为这场肉体盛宴的调味品，背后位的结合亲密无间，从未有过的狂喜，呻吟声透着急切和欢愉，滑落的汗水，交缠的手指，垂下的发丝，Dante摆动着腰将Vergil压在床上，极致的体验使他感到目眩而发冷，脑中幻想了无数次的场景，灵魂重新合二为一所掀起的高潮...

 

“哈哈...哈哈哈...”心像豁开了一个口子，这种记忆怎么可以随意被唤醒？尽管什么都看不见，尽管所及之处没有温度，Dante还是无法控制地释放了自己。

清醒过来的时候，已经盖了被子躺在卧室的床上，上装消失了，幸运的是裤子还在，屋里依旧漆黑一片，只从浴室门下透出一点光亮，哗哗的水声似乎有人正在洗澡，Dante捡起地上的ebony，怒不可遏地走过去，哪个王八蛋敢这么戏弄老子绝对要把他打成一堆尘土！

握住把手的一瞬间，水声也跟着停了，空气安静的可以听见心跳，手腕慢慢扭转伴随着一道寒光从门内闪现而出，那是Yamato的刀刃，Dante绝不会认错，这让人痴迷的贯穿快感几乎伴随着每次重要的重逢，血缓缓滴落，刀被抽出，腿不受控制的跪下，浴室门打开，是他，相同的容貌，耀眼的银发，Dante伸出手，嘴里却发不出声，“Ve...ve...”意识又陷入了黑暗。

 

倏地惊醒，Dante猛然睁开眼，仍旧是和衣睡在沙发上，周围平静如常，没有任何变化。

“怪梦...”

起身搔搔头发，回过神却惊讶地听到厨房的龙头没关，水正肆意地流着，地板上一串新鲜的脚印，咖啡散发着熟悉的香气，顺着窗望去，山里不知什么时候下起了雾，屋外的树丛飒飒作响，似乎有人影闪动，突如其来的状况让Dante有些怔住，犹豫到底要不要追击，直到异响再次传来，这次，他听清了，那是刀与鞘轻轻碰撞的声音，是刀下绪随着步伐晃动，时而摩擦衣料的声音，鬼使神差地翻开扣住的相框，两个银发幼童映入眼帘，Dante吃惊地张大嘴巴，他无法相信和Vergil儿时的照片正静静地放在一座陌生老宅的桌上。

心脏像是被人捏住，猛烈地抽动了几下，“Damn it！”不顾一切地冲出去，外面的雾气太浓了，和着日出前的黑暗，隐去了周遭的一切，潮湿的空气，乳白色暧昧不清的世界，Dante焦躁地寻找着声音的来源，在通往山上的小路，终于觅得一点点踪迹。

“等等！”

快步赶上，沉闷的雾气压抑而窒息，追了半天已经快要抵达山顶，树木略显疏松，周围开始明亮起来，前面的人却始终与他保持一段距离，“哈...等我逮到你...一定要...剥了你的衣服...裤子...狠狠地...干你...”Dante咬牙切齿地意淫着，脚步却不敢停歇，差一点，就差一点了，好多话想问，你为什么在这？可不可以...跟我回家？

拨开树丛钻出来，路到了尽头，山顶的小平地，是观看日出的最佳地点，一个人影站在那里，逆光的视线让人绝望，Dante奔过去，就在即将碰触他的瞬间，分不清是太阳升了起来，还是那个男人所迸发的光芒，耀眼夺目，温暖而又炽热，Dante感到手被握住，但他却抓不住，“哥哥！”用尽全力喊出这两个字之后，似乎有什么东西顺着脸颊流了下来，眼前模糊一片。

最终，光芒消退，四周一个人都没有，只剩风轻轻拂过他的银发，逗留片刻，Dante回到了别墅，刚才的一切仿佛都是幻觉，地上的脚印是他自己的，杯中空无一物，照片也变成了素不相识的孩童，楼上的床铺整整齐齐，浴室没有使用过的迹象，门是完好的。

复原了移动过的物品离开，留宿一晚的任务已经完成。

回来的第一时间，Dante逼问起Enzo，就差把他吊起来了，Enzo缩在墙角连连求饶，“怎么可能，我真的不知道，信是邮差送来的，他说务必要交给你，好处费也不多，而且那天已经请你吃了草莓圣代...”

“邮差长什么样子？”Dante的眼中燃起一丝希望。

“他穿着连帽披风，根本看不清脸，Dante你到底怎么了？...”

虽然很想去邮局弄个明白，Dante心里清楚不会有任何结果----哪有送信穿连帽披风的。

“哦对了，那人还有一件东西让我事后交给你。”

“是什么？！”Dante揪着Enzo的衣领几乎把他提了起来，“啊啊啊，你冷静点，已经系在你家大门上了。”

飙车回家，一路上不知闯了几个红灯，惹来身后阵阵咒骂，终于能瞧见事务所的大门了，把手上一条黄色带子随风飘荡----那是他的刀下绪。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
